


Sexy Teamwork

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru decides he wants to have sex. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Teamwork

Takeru stalked into the training room and announced, "I want to have sex."

Mako's head jerked around so fast she missed Kotoha's strike at her, and the wooden training sword bounced off her shoulder. "I'm sorry!" Kotoha cried out.

Chiaki looked up from his manga and took a long slurp of his soda. "Oh, is Jii busy?"

Ryunosuke bowed so quickly and so deeply that Takeru thought for a moment his head might come off. He spoke breathlessly as his head went up and down. "I've never found someone a sex partner before, Takeru-sama, but I can do it for you, of course! Um, let's see, I have enough money for bail in case I get arrested, and I can buy some flowers for the person, um, do you like boys or girls? Older or younger?"

Takeru sighed, and sat down cross legged on the small stage area at the front of the room. He gathered up his tiny reserves of patience, because while ~~they meant well~~ ~~all of them except Chiaki meant well~~ Ryunosuke and Kotoha meant well, they were all a trifle unintelligent for retainers. So he HAD to be patient with them. "Stay here. I'm your lord. I order you all to have sex with me. At the same time. Right now." 

Chiaki shrugged, lazily put down his drink and his comic, and stood up. He whipped his shirt off over his head and dumped it next to his chair. Mako leaned closer to him. "You -- you don't want to follow his other orders, but you're fine with this one?" 

Chiaki nodded. "Hey, that guy's hella annoying but an orgasm is an orgasm, right?" 

Mako nodded slowly, shrugged philosophically, and also began taking off her clothes. Takeru grinned. At last things were going right. 

Ryunosuke, of course, gaped at the others, then got out of his clothes so quickly he practically left friction burns on himself. He always had to prove himself, that one. Should be quite good orgasm-wise. 

Kotoha, in her quiet little way, simply frowned and then accepted it. 

Soon they were all naked. 

. . . and Takeru had absolutely no idea what to do next. He'd never HAD sex before, after all. He'd once had an impure thought after inadvertently catching the last half of an odd little show about locksmiths, but he'd hastily put it aside. Oh, and sneezing made him feel funny, and he never liked to do it in front of others. But that was it.

It was time he learned, really. Which was why he'd decided his retainers had to help him. 

The only one moving, however, was Ryunosuke. Takeru looked down at his earnest but inept efforts at humping Takeru's leg. "What are you doing?" he enquired mildly, more interested than offended.

Ryunosuke sailed back through the air onto the hard wooden floor, surprising Takeru who hadn't been aware that Ryunosuke had that kind of ability, but then he realised Chiaki had tossed him aside. "Let me start," Chiaki said, sighing. "First thing we have to do is get you out of your clothes." 

Chiaki leaned closer, kissed Takeru lightly on the lips, then kissed his way down the side of his neck to his shoulder. Sucking lightly on the pulse point just below his ear, he began to work on Takeru's shirt buttons. Takeru found himself feeling quite pleasurably faint at all of this, and then he found himself completely naked with Ryunosuke kneeling in front of him eagerly, Mako kissing him on the mouth, and Chiaki and Kotoha 'making out' (if he had the lingo correct) just in front of them.

Hm. 

Interesting.

* * *

Takeru didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that it felt good to thrust into Chiaki this way, and the substance they'd first spread on him and inside Chiaki made him intolerably slick and WARM. The harsh, needy noises coming from Chiaki, and the way his head was thrown back, lips swollen from kissing, all combined to make Takeru not want this to stop, ever.

He thought it was probably quite unusual to have a naked little cheerleader kneeling next to them, clapping her hands in delight and cheering them both on, but Kotoha was so endearing and also surprisingly arousing, and what did he know, anyway? Perhaps every sexual situation actually DID include a naked cheerleader. He made a mental note to check samurai law regarding the matter, and to perhaps draft a corollary to it if there was no requirement along those lines.

He felt someone nip gently at the side of his neck, and then to his great surprise he shuddered, and stiffened, feeling something pour out of him. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, but he didn't want it to stop. 

When he came back to himself, Kotoha was bent over in front of him, her lips around Chiaki's cock (he'd been told that was a better word than 'manhood' or 'thing you shouldn't touch OR YOU'LL GO BLIND AND DEAF AND HAVE HAIRY KNEES'). 

He saw Chiaki's eyes roll back in his head. Takeru's lips parted. He was exhausted, still half-hard inside Chiaki, but strangely fascinated, too. Kotoha's little head came back up eventually, and she wiped her lips, looking extremely satisfied with herself.

* * *

"Now lick around the outside," Chiaki instructed him patiently. 

"No, not like THAT," Mako said, very impatiently. She grabbed Takeru's hair and forced his head a little lower. Ryunosuke adjusted himself below Takeru so he wouldn't be choked to death. "Chiaki may think he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't. Like THIS, Takeru." 

* * * 

Chiaki had an elbow leaning on Takeru's shoulder, but Takeru found that for once, he didn't actually mind. "This can't end well," Chiaki murmured. "They're both subs." 

Kotoha had a patient little expression on her patient little face as she gritted her teeth, staring at the ceiling. She was also idly playing with Mako's breast, as Mako was likewise licking and sucking at her nipples.

The problem, of course, was Ryunosuke. He was thrusting in and out with no discernible result in terms of pleasure for either himself or Kotoha. Chiaki sighed. 

"'Scuse me," he said to Takeru. "Um, you might want to help Kotoha?" 

Chiaki knelt behind Ryunosuke, held onto his hips, and began to help him thrust in the right way. Takeru blinked at Kotoha, wondering what he should do. He considered calling a halt to this, because after all he'd had one of those orgasm things, in fact he'd had about three, but his retainers had actually followed instructions for once so perhaps they deserved a little more attention.

He leaned down and experimentally kissed Kotoha on the lips. She arched up into him, shuddering, and he felt quite pleased at that. Her tongue came out to touch his, and he felt Mako's hand underneath him, playing with him as she continued her work on Kotoha's breasts, so he returned the favour and managed to plunge his fingers inside her. 

She only corrected his aim twice. 

* * *

All in all, it was an excellent training session.


End file.
